Clarence Wright: Ace Attorney
by Emiko Nabile Gale
Summary: Clarence Wright, the son of Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey, has dedicated himself to carrying his father's legacy as a defense attorney. He has also trained himself to use the spiritual powers of his mother, the Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique. Can he prove to the world that he is a truly worthy successor to the legendary Phoenix Wright? AU-ish, and multiple pairings.
1. Prologue Part 1

**This fanfic is co-written and will be continue to be co-written with my friend Gnobo.**

**We wanted to make a fanfic with his OC Clarence Wright, who is Phoenix and Maya's son.**

**There will also be other couple offspring in this fanfic, besides Phoenix/Maya there will also be Apollo/Pearl, Klavier/Franziska, Gumshoe/Maggey, and possibly Ron/Dessie.**

**Yeah I know, weird pairings. If any offend you then please leave.**

**Gnobo also made the cover pic for this fanfic. (He is awesome!)**

** Phoenix/Maya awesomeness in this chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Gnobo and I do not own Ace Attorney or any of the characters. We are just fans making an AU fanfiction that could possibly work as canon.**

* * *

Phoenix Wright, former poker player, was now 34 years old and an ace defense attorney once more. It has only been one month since he was happily married to his former assistant, 27 year old Maya Fey, now the Master of Kurain Village. The married couple was spending some downtime in Kurain Village along with Phoenix's adoptive daughter, Trucy and his cousin-in-law, Pearl. Life has been blissful ever since Phoenix and Maya became husband and wife.

It felt as if their two broken families had been made whole. Trucy now had a new mother, and Pearl now had a male figure in her life she could treat like a father.

Phoenix was currently in a lounge-like room playing poker with two husbands of Kurain, who were also drinking tea and watching T.V. Trucy and Pearl were outside playing with the young students of Kurain. Phoenix relaxed and enjoyed himself, but at the same time he wondered why Maya asked to be excused. She was gone for around thirty minutes and she missed a good episode of the Steel Samurai, her favorite show since she was a teenager, on television.

Later, the three married men were discussing their lives in the city and in Kurain.

"It's hard to balance you're responsibilities in L.A and here in the village." said one of the husbands. "Sometimes I miss seeing my wife during work hours."

"Well, for me, working hard away from home is all worth it just to see Maya, Trucy, and Pearls' smiling faces whenever I come back." Phoenix replied.

"You know, I've always admired how you're so strong through all you've been through lately. How do you do it?"

"As a defense attorney, I've learned to always be strong for the people I believe in, not just clients, but loved ones too." Phoenix told the two men. "It takes a lot of dedication and strength, and I'll admit it's really difficult sometimes, but it's all worth it in the end."

After about five more minutes of waiting, the sliding door opened to reveal Maya with a bright smile on her face. Phoenix and the two husbands turned their heads to see her. She wore a stunning purple yukata while her hair was fixed with its usual ornaments. Phoenix smiled back, happy to see his wife again.

"Excuse me, can I have some alone time with my husband," Maya asked of the two husbands.

They placed their cards on the table. "Yes of course, Mystic Maya," they said.

They took the other sliding door exit that lead them outside and closed the door behind them ensuring the two privacy. Maya took off her sandals and sat next to her husband on the Japanese-style flooring.

Phoenix could finally get an explanation as to why she was gone for so long, but now he was wondering what was so urgent that she asked for privacy.

"What happened Maya? Is there going to be a burger banquet tonight?" Phoenix jokingly asked.

Maya giggled, "No, but that does sound nice." Maya's face became dreamy, "Some cotten candy sounds nice as well."

Phoenix blinked, "Really now, you seem very happy regardless."

Maya nodded, "I have wonderful news." She placed her hand over her heart, "I'm not sure how you'll react to it though."

"What is it Maya?" Phoenix asked.

Maya became slightly nervous, she had trouble staring Phoenix in the eye and her hands clenched a little. She took a deep breath and let out what she had to say.

"Nick, I'm pregnant," she said calmly but with hesitation.

Phoenix's eyes lit up after hearing the good news. It took him a moment to let it all sink in though, as he only responded with a few surprised facial expressions, which worried Maya.

She felt a pang of fear and guilt in her stomach, as she thought her husband couldn't handle this.

"Nick, I'm sorry! I know we're already looking after Trucy and Pearly and we both have our careers but-"

Maya got cut off when Phoenix unexpectedly grabbed her hands. And to her surprise, he was smiling.

"Maya, this is great! You, us, we-we're having a child! A child of our own flesh and blood! I-I never thought this day would come!" Phoenix exclaimed while barely containing himself.

Maya was relieved that Phoenix was just as excited as she was about having a baby, but at the same time she was worried that he was a bit too excited for his own good.

"But, Nick! We already have Trucy and Pearly, having another child to take care of would equal more responsibility for the both of us." Maya said worriedly.

Phoenix shook his head, "There is no responsibility too large for me when it's for you Maya. You know I would never abandon you!"

Those words touched Maya's heart. She was speechless. She remembered that first day when Phoenix defended her in court after her sister's death.

"I vowed to protect you ever since Mia died, and you've always had undying faith in me. I've risked my reputation and my life for you and it was all worth it. Now we're married and we'll have a child coming in about nine months. I promise to be the best father I can be for our little one. Besides, I think I'll love having a little Phoenix or Maya Jr. around!"

Maya was overjoyed, now she had a hard time containing herself since she wanted to cry.

"Nick...You're the best!" Maya said happily.

Phoenix moved in to kiss Maya on the lips. They stood there kissing for around fifty seconds until they broke apart, and Phoenix laid his head on Maya's tummy, anxiously awaiting their new child.

Maya raised an eyebrow, "Whoa Nick, don't get too attached."

Phoenix ignored her, and he only responded with, "I love you Maya."

Maya giggled, "I love you too Nick."

* * *

**Wasn't that cute? =^_^=**

**Now if you took the time to read this then thank you and have a blessed day.**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**First off, I want to give a thousand apologies for making you lovely readers wait so long, I wasn't intending on you guys to have such a long wait but I have had real life drama and it has totally sucked.**

**And I would like to give some honorable mentions to Gnobo for if it wasn't for him this chapter would not be finished and my Facebook friend who gave me the idea for Renny's first case.**

**Disclaimer: Gnobo and I do not own Ace Attorney, this is just a fanfic made by us fans. But Gnobo does own Clarence Wright, Greg Gumshoe, and Jade Justice and I own any of other original characters that show up in this chapter.**

* * *

My name is Clarence Wright, but I'm usually called Renny by my family and friends. I'm the son of Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey. Just like my father I'm a defense attorney. Well, right now I'm just a rookie. Just like my mother I'm a spirit medium. Yep, I'm the first man to perfect the Kurain channeling technique! I feel like I made history!

Ever since my mother reformed the archaic rules of Kurain Village that excluded men from learning the Kurain Channeling Technique, the village has been seeing more and more men receive training to become full-fledged spirit mediums.

I am the new owner of Wright and Co. Law Offices and I am currently looking through my first case file. Even though I only solved this case three weeks ago, what can I say? Nostalgia can really hit you sometimes. The case seemed more like a sporting event since it was the first case THE Phoenix Wright's son was going to take on, and he was right next to me as my mentor. Everyone in the courtroom eagerly watched to see if I was truly Phoenix Wright's son and successor. It felt pretty good to have a whole crowd rooting for me.

If that wasn't exciting enough, former ace prosecutor Miles Edgeworth was the judge for this case. Dad told me stories all about how Mr. Edgeworth turned his whole life around as a prosecutor; about how he now fights for finding the truth behind witnesses lies instead of for an arbitrary winning streak. Mr. Edgeworth's a very wise man indeed, always impartial towards witnesses so he can give fair judgement.

The prosecutor for the case was a 26 year old woman by the name of Victoria Thrasher. She was a unique woman, to say the least. She wore average attire for a woman lawyer: a white collared suit with a pink tie. But there was this gothic vibe which came from her long unkempt hair, black and white striped sleeves, black eyeshadow, and pale skin. However her appearance wasn't the issue here, the real issue was that she was a far more experienced lawyer than I was. But I have to admit I thought she was slightly enchanting in a strange way-she's not my type of woman though.

My first client was a 15 year old girl named Fara Hyde. She was accused of murdering her father Rich Hyde. The murder weapon was found stuffed in a teddy bear that was in her bedroom. She was on the witness stand first to explain why the gun was inside her teddy bear. What's worse was that the gun had her finger prints on it. I checked the court record and so far the pieces of evidence I had was the autopsy report, the murder weapon, some shattered glass that was found on the ground, and a photo of Rich Hyde stone cold dead on the floor. Nothing looked to strange about it though, he was a large man who rested like a rock and there was some items knocked on the floor beside him.

My father told me I could trust this girl and I agreed. She didn't look capable of murder. She stood on the witness stand with her long brunette hair slightly messy, blank, expressionless eyes, and small frowning face. But despite how calm she was, she looked nervous.

I had to cheer her up so I shouted, "I believe in your innocence Miss Hyde, so believe in me as your lawyer!"

She turned away from me, I wasn't sure why at the moment but it worried me. My father placed his hand on my shoulder, and smiled at me as if there was nothing to worry about.

Ms. Thrasher only glared at me with her dull, black eyes saying, "We'll see if she's truly innocent by testimony and evidence alone." Not much the trusting type it seemed to me.

As Fara turned her head back to the honorable Judge Edgeworth, she gave her testimony.  
She said that she got home late that night, and when she got home, she saw her father lying on the floor dead. She said that he had the gun in his hand, as if he committed suicide. She took the gun from his hand and placed it inside a teddy bear, where she thought nobody would find it.

The testimony seemed fine enough at first, however, there was a clever contradiction there. The autopsy report showed that there were no burn marks left near the bullet wound in Mr. Hyde's head. If he really committed suicide, there would be burn marks on his head due to the close proximity of the gun to his head.

I, took a deep breath, stretched my pointer finger to the witness, and shouted, "OBJECTION!" I then pointed out the contradiction to the courtroom. The people watching were looking to the defense bench with awe. To them, I really was the next Phoenix Wright!

Fara flinched as if the truth had literally hit her with solid evidence!

I risked making Fara even more guilty, and Mr. Edgeworth was a bit shocked to find out that I just presented evidence that implicated my client's guilt. I told him that even though things looked grim now I still believed in Fara's innocence, but Ms. Thrasher yelled out,

"OBJECTION!"

I cowered a bit because of the harshness in her tone. With her look and her tone of voice, she was a very intimidating opponent in court!

"We have proof that the cause of death was not a suicide, and we know that this girl's fingerprints were on the murder weapon, why do you still plan to fight?" Ms. Thrasher said coldly.

I told her the reason was because Ms. Fara lied in the testimony for some unexplained reason, but it doesn't necessarily mean that she murdered her father. I questioned her if she really got home late, and she struggled to answer with what seemed to be a lump in her throat. She gave a faint "yes."

"OBJECTION!" I yelled.

I pleaded with Fara to tell the truth, she struggled more but after a few seconds she agreed to tell what really happened. Mr. Edgeworth gave permission for her to make another testimony.

Fara now said that she came home right after school and stayed inside her bedroom doing homework, and because she heard her parents bicker a little and she was afraid to leave. After a few minutes of bickering, she heard a gunshot. She was scared, so she left her bedroom and when she walked into the living room, she saw her father shot in the forehead, and her mother passed out on the floor next to him. When she saw the gun she wanted to hide it in her teddy bear thinking no one would find it.

I couldn't find a contradiction in that testimony, but my father smiled reassuringly at me and told me to press her for more information.

"You know, Renny, you're Aunt Mia gave me advice like that when I was a rookie like you." I sort of wished I would've known my aunt a little better, but at least I could channel her whenever I want.

I asked her what her parents for bickering about and she froze, but she quietly uttered one word. "Money."

_"Money?"_ I thought.

"The girl's parents were considering a divorce because Rich Hyde was an extreme gambler. He gambled nearly every last penny the family owned" said Ms. Thrasher.

_"Poor Ms. Hyde,"_ I thought.

I wanted to press one last statement in her testimony, I asked her why her mother was unconscious on the ground with her dead father. However, when I asked her, she started sweating bullets! I was thinking I should get Fara off the stand and start cross-examining her mother.

"Your Honor, the defense would like to ask if Ms. Fara Hyde's mother could come to the stand."

"OBJECTION!" Victoria Thrasher cried in her usual dark, intimidating tone.

"The defendant obviously doesn't want to tell because she's the killer, she's sweating bullets. I say we force her to tell the truth with the evidence stacked against her!"

"OBJECTION!" I cried out.

"Fara's mother was also at the scene of the crime, we need to ask her questions about her involvement as well."

Judge Edgeworth nodded, "Ms. Thrasher, please request Angie Hyde to come to the witness stand."

Ms. Thrasher looked irritated, but she agreed to the request. "Ms. Hyde is in the waiting area right now."  
"NOOOOO!" cried Fara Hyde. "Please don't do this! I-I'll, talk!" Ms. Hyde was terrified!

The people in the crowd quietly whispered accusations, "Is she covering for her mother?" "I think she killed her father!" "How could she do something so horrible to her own parents?!" "She must be ashamed of herself!"

Judge Edgeworth slammed his gavel hard three times, "Order! Order! Order in the court!" Meanwhile, I felt sorry for Fara. There was so much pressure being placed on her from all sides that I just wanted to ease her pain.

"Bailiff, please escort Fara Hyde off the stand, she needs time to calm down," Judge Edgeworth requested.

When Fara had left, there was a deathly silence until Angie Hyde showed up on the stand. She looked similar to her daughter, except her long brown hair was darker and she had a mole on her face. Regardless, she was an "angelic" woman. She smiled on the witness stand, in a seemingly innocent manner. Soon enough, I was going to find out she wasn't all that innocent after all.

"The witness will now state her name and occupation," said Ms. Thrasher.

Ms. Hyde blinked, "I'm Angie Hyde, I'm a housewife..." she paused for a moment, "...or, at least I was."

I thought Angie's tone was suspicious, she sounded surprisingly a bit perky.

"You fainted when you saw your husband dead at 4:50 P.M., correct?" asked Ms. Thrasher.

Ms. Hyde bowed her head slightly, "Yes, and I have to be even stronger for my daughter because I'm a single mother now."

I could feel the inside of my mouth go sour from those words.  
"Please, share with the court more details about your involvement in this case," said Judge Edgeworth.

"Of course, good sir," said Ms. Hyde.

Angie Hyde testified that she had a fight with her husband and went to the kitchen to cool down for a moment. While she was there, she heard a gunshot and ran out to see her husband dead. Soon after, Fara walked out of her room to witness her father dead. Angie said she fainted after seeing her husband dead, but she claimed it didn't matter much because she claimed it must have been a suicide. She said she saw a gun gripped in his hand, so it must've been suicide.

Ms. Thrasher glared, "We have proven that this death was not a suicide, either you or your daughter did this."

(Urgh...those eyes! Note to self: make sure not to get on Victoria Thrasher's bad side.)

I had so many things to ask about this testimony, but my father, as usual, encouraged me to press her harder to squeeze details out of her. First things first, more details on the money fight. She said they fought because she couldn't let her idiotic husband gamble all of their money away, and she had to fight for custody of Fara since they were getting a divorce. She wanted to protect Fara from anymore harm her father could bring. That seemed true, but then it hit me, why would Rich Hyde want to kill himself? Was his life that terrible? Ms. Hyde said he was a very miserable man, and it was probably her fault that he would put his life to an abrupt end. How strange, something in my head told me it was too ridiculous to be true.

Now for another question: what "didn't matter" about her fainting? She said regardless of her fainting, everything was fine, and she and her daughter were safe. Ms. Hyde claimed that there could be no murderer.

Judge Edgeworth looked skeptical and asked me if this piece of information should be added to her testimony. Although it was a strange request, I nodded my head in agreement. Then it came to me. There was one more part of her testimony I wanted to press her one about, just for good measure. What I didn't know, was that this question was going to be vital to my case.

"The gun was gripped in his hand? How do you know this?" I asked.  
She stared at me as if I was incompetent, "I saw my husband lying on the floor holding a gun in his hand, I was so horrified realizing that he killed himself, I blacked out. It's not that hard to figure out."

Ugh! How stupid of me, but something about this just didn't feel right. I could feel something aching in my head that there had to be something wrong here! Then it hit me.

It was time to present evidence. "OBJECTION!"

This piece of evidence proved her fainting was a big deal after all. I presented the glass shards to the court.

"Miss Hyde, if what happened, "didn't matter" then what were these glass shards doing at the crime scene? Was there some other conflict you're not telling us about?"

I saw Ms. Hyde jump, frightened for a moment, until Victoria cried out her infamous,

"OBJECTION!"

"Do you have proof that these glass shards are connected to the murder?" asked Ms. Thrasher. "As far as you know, they could've been produced at any time before or after the murder."

This is where I stopped in my tracks, frozen in place, with no idea what to do next. Then, my father placed his hand on my shoulder again,

"Listen, Renny. Don't give up! The evidence is your greatest weapon to fight for your case. Examine the shards closely, and maybe you can still turn this case around."

And with that I carefully examined the glass shards in the evidence bag, and I saw it. Tiny dried specks of blood.

"As a matter of fact, Ms. Thrasher, I do. The glass shards have tiny blood marks splattered on them. They're small, but very relevant to this case. Now we just need to know whose they are."

The jury roared, but Judge Edgeworth slammed his gavel again for order. "Order! Order in the court! Bailiff! Please take these shards to the forensics team to find whose body this blood came from." The bailiff came and took the bag of shards from me and when out of the courtroom.

Moments later, a detective came into the courtroom to explain that the blood on the glass shards had belonged to Angie Hyde. Judge Edgeworth questioned her, "Ms. Hyde, can you explain the meaning of these glass shards to the court?"

"I must have knocked into the glass lamp I had in the living room when I fainted." Ms. Hyde said a bit nervously. She probably wasn't expecting this evidence to come up in court.

It was a simple enough explanation, but it was still faulty. The police had taken a photo of the crime scene shortly after they arrived. It was a picture inside the living room, where Rich's body was. The body was lying face down on a bloodied rug in the middle of the room, there was a TV set on one end of the room, and on the other end was the kitchen entrance, where Angie said she came out of. The contradiction lay in where the glass lamp was during the incident. If Angie really fainted from shock at the sight of Rich's body and knocked over the glass lamp, then why were the glass pieces next to the TV set on the other side of the room from the kitchen?

"OBJECTION!" I shouted. "There's a problem with what you just said, Ms. Hyde."

"Problem?" she asked.

"A big problem. Look at this picture. Notice where the glass shards are? They're next to your TV set, which is directly opposite from the kitchen entrance, where you came from!"

Angie grew increasingly nervous from hearing the flaw in her testimony. She was getting desperate. "Maybe I just didn't notice him right away. I must've tried to turn on the TV to relax, I saw my husband on the floor, and then I fainted and knocked the glass lamp over."

This was becoming insane, however it looked as if threads were being unraveled from a very tough knot. "But that's not very likely. Your husband's body was lying on the floor in the middle of the room. There's no way you could've not seen him there."

As Angie became more worried, more murmurs came from the jury. "She didn't see her husband dead?" "What kind of excuse is that?" "She must be up to something!" "Can we please get the facts straight for once?"

It was time to call the name of the true killer. "Angie Hyde," I pointed my finger straight at the frantic woman, "You killed your husband!"

A deathly silence filled the courtroom.

"OBJECTION!" Ms. Thrasher finally cried out.

A dark smirk formed from Ms. Thrasher's lips. "You're a pathetic rookie Wright," She laughed quietly as she said that. "This woman may seem suspicious, but you still don't have any solid proof that Ms. Hyde killed her husband."

My heart pounded. _"Darn! How could I be so absent-minded?!"_ I thought.

"...And Angie Hyde is the only witness, I say we call Fara Hyde back on the stand."

Judge Edgeworth paused for a moment, "Very well." He slammed his gavel.

And so Fara returned, she was in her usual calm state but she was sweating and looked really sad. She was face to face with her mother who had anger in her eyes.

"Let my daughter go!" said Angie.

Everyone in the courtroom was silent.

"You can't prove my daughter murdered my husband either, so let her go. Please! Just let us both go."  
I shook my head, "I can't allow that to happen Ms. Hyde, because I know you did it and I plan revealing the truth!"

"Well, Renny? Would you like to ask him now?" Said my father. He, of course, was referring to my powers as a spirit medium. It was a rare moment for the court to see a man channel a spirit, so I was excited to finally do it!

I slammed my hands on the table, "Your honor, I would like to call the victim, Rich Hyde himself, to the stand."

Angie Hyde's dark brown locks covered her eyes for a moment, and she started laughing hysterically. "Y-You're kidding right?"

"The boy makes for some good comic relief!" said Ms. Thrasher.

You can probably tell right now that I wasn't joking, so I smiled. "I'm not joking ladies, I'm a spirit medium and I can channel the dead."

Judge Edgeworth nodded, "I will allow it. Spirit channeling may not be the most conventional means of testimony, but I have seen several instances of supernatural activity I can't quite deny. So I will allow it." He slammed his gavel.

"Thank you, your honor!" And with that I closed my eyes and put my hands together, and soon my consciousness left me, so I couldn't see what happened. When I finally woke up, the first thing I saw was Ms. Angie Hyde white in the face.

"You, you MONSTER!" Angie Hyde cried out in slight pain.

"I wanted my daughter and I to continue on with a peaceful life, but you ruined everything you heartless scumbag of a lawyer!"

"Bailiff, escort Ms. Hyde to the detention center. It's time she paid for her crimes." said Judge Edgeworth.

And she was finally taken away, trapped in her own web of lies.

My father filled me in on what I missed. Rich Hyde told the court that his wife shot him in the forehead in anger, and the reason why her fingerprints weren't on the gun was because she was wearing oven mittens that didn't leave fingerprints. The burnt remains were found in the kitchen oven, but it was until too late that they were discovered as oven mittens used in the crime. To close things off, Rich apologized to his wife and daughter for the pain he caused when he tried to gamble everything they owned.

Fara still felt sad now that she was all alone.

"You must have faced a horrid life in your home, Ms. Hyde," said Judge Edgeworth.

Fara nodded slightly, "The broken glass was on the ground because I saw the murder happen with my own two eyes. I got so upset at my mom for going to such extremes that I fought with her and accidentally knocked her against the lamp. She was out cold and I didn't want her to get caught so I hid the gun in my teddy bear thinking no one would find it." Tears rolled down her eyes.

"What's important is that the truth has been revealed, and you've been dealt justice," Judge Edgeworth slammed his gavel. "I now declare the defendant, Ms. Fara Hyde not guilty."

After Judge Edgeworth gave the not guilty verdict confetti started to fly everywhere. _"Hmmm? Confetti? In the courtroom?"_ I thought.

"Hey pal!"

There I saw my childhood friend Greg Gumshoe tossing confetti around the courtroom as the jury cheered. He had his usual confident smile on.

"Why are you tossing confetti in the courtroom?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I thought if I couldn't be a detective like dad was, I could at least inherit another skill he had. Besides, this is your first win! Don't ask why, just enjoy the moment, pal!" He said while flinging more confetti around.

He walked up to Ms. Thrasher, "Hey Ms. Prosecutor, turn that frown upside down! Tomorrow's another day." He flinged confetti on her face, which quickly appalled her.

She growled and did a stomped over towards me giving me a death stare. "That was some crazy magic trick that you did Rookie Wright, but don't think this will be the last time we'll battle in court. I will become stronger."

She looked like she was about to wring my neck!

* * *

Back at the defense lobby, my father and I congratulated Fara on her freedom but she still didn't smile.

"Ms. Hyde, are you feeling alright?" My father asked.

Fara rubbed her eyes for a moment. "Despite everything that happened at home, I didn't want things to end this way because I did really love my parents."

I felt like I was about to cry too.

She breathed deeply. "I'm glad this long nightmare is over and I have relatives who could take me in."

"I wish the best for you, Fara. I hope you'll move on from this eventually, and life will treat you better." I said trying not to tear up myself.

"Now wait just a sec' pal!"

Enter Greg Gumshoe, again.

"You gotta let me join the celebration too!"  
Greg moved closer to me. "Say, Renny...you think you could channel that dead gambler so I could go a couple rounds of poker with him?" he whispered in my ear.

I can't believe he had that concept in his mind. Well, Greg was a professional gambler after all; but still, the thought was rather disturbing. I shook my head while sweating.

And so ends the first chapter of my lawyer career...

Wait a second...

Oh no! I'm supposed to be meeting at Kurain Village with Mom, Dad, Uncle Polly, and Aunt Pearl! Aww man, I hope I'm not too late for cousin Jade's welcome home party from Germany! I gotta go now!

* * *

**I am really going to enjoy writing the next chapter. **

***ahem* Anyways, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I hope you guys enjoy and have an awesome day.**


	3. Prologue Part 3

**At long last it is finally here! x_x**

**Disclaimer: Gnobo and I don't own Ace Attorney just the fan characters blah! blah! blah! Let's get on with it!**

* * *

Today, me and my longtime friend, Greg Gumshoe, are heading over to Kurain Village to celebrate my cousin Jade's coming home from Germany. She's been away for two years to study law to become a defense attorney, so it'll be a great pleasure to see her again! I just hope we're not late for the party.

I would've taken the train but Greg insisted he drive me in his fancy silver car that he probably bought with all the money he won from gambling.

"It's a win-win situation, pal. You get a free luxurious ride from yours truly and I get to challenge your father, THE Phoenix Wright, at a game of poker!" Greg said as he skillfully turned the steering wheel with one hand and proudly smiled.

I want to object loudly at how absurd (and negligent of the road) he's being, but now isn't the right time, or the right place. "Hold it, Greg. Kurain usually struggles financially and my dad doesn't have a lot of money to burn." I rested my cheek on my hand.

But now that I think about it, my father never lost a single game when he was a great poker player. So my best guess is the game would end in a draw. Although, my older sister Trucy's not around this time to help him. She's working her own magic show in Las Vegas.

"This time I'll beat Mr. Wright by just a hair." Greg proudly proclaimed.

Greg may seem arrogant, but he really is a great guy just like his father, Mr. Dick Gumshoe. In comparison to his ever unlucky mother, Maggey, Greg is frequently showered with good luck, as if the bright, verdant shirts he wore were sowed with four leaf clovers. His good luck practically pours out loads of money from his gambling wins, which he generously sends to support his parents. Even when he was a teenager, he's been working hard to earn money. Since he's 8 years older than me, he used to babysit me and his sister when we were young when my father was busy with work. Though my dad only paid him a paltry sum of about $3 every two weeks.

Greg's younger sister, Robin, has been my best friend since we were both very young. We did a lot together, like play video games, watch cartoons, ride bikes, and even try to play pranks on Greg when he was asleep. Currently, she's training at a police camp right now, but I wish she could've come to meet us here.

As I gazed out the window and saw green fields and mountains, I knew we were close. I can already see the warm smiles of my father, mother, aunt, and uncle, but I wonder how my cousin will react when she sees I've become a successful defense attorney.

Too late to daydream, Greg is parking near the entrance to the village right now.

"You don't need to carry my luggage Greg, I've got it."

"Whoa! Slow down pal!" I heard Greg say as I quickly grabbed my suitcase out the trunk and speed walked to the village.

Kurain Village has a peaceful environment, clean atmosphere, and elegant houses. Though the mood feels a little offset when some of the mediums decide to start a barbecue outside. Well, speak of the devil, there's two of my old spirit medium friends working a grill right now.

"Mystic Lindsey! Mystic Rey!"

Lindsey and Rey are both 19 years old. Lindsey has long brown hair with a few hairs covering her forehead and she wears a pink acolyte uniform. I don't understand why she's handling a grill right now though because she's so scared of burning her hand or messing up her uniform. Rey has spiky black hair, shaped like a thorny bush. He wears a blue acolyte uniform. He's a bit of an animation nerd. We used to have late night movie marathons, which would wake up and upset the village elder mediums.

"Mystic Renny! Nice to see you!" Lindsey said with a smile. "Jade is back home, and you were obviously going to visit..."

"Which means we need to grill as many burgers and steaks as possible." Rey chimed in. "Master Maya will be most pleased with us."

Lindsey gave Rey a slightly sour look. "Could we save some of that meat for another day, Rey?"

"Well, I figured I'd eat as much meat as possible then go vegetarian for the rest of the week. Besides, you do want to please the master don't ya?" Rey retorted.

As much as it is amusing to see these two bicker, I have business to attend to. "Sounds excellent, now I've got to go and find my parents." I'm off.

"AHHHH! FIRE!" Lindsey screamed. "Please don't tell me I burned my new robe! I just got it washed this morning!"

"Calm down, Linds'! I'll fix it." said Rey.

Hmph! I told you so.

* * *

"Fey Manor looks as beautiful as ever," marveled Greg. "There's just something about being around real Japanese style buildings that makes me feel like I'm in a fancy palace."

Here we are at the front of Fey Manor. My father told me he and my mother were here when a murder took place, and my mother was accused of it. This makes me feel uneasy because Kurain seemed to have a bit of a bad reputation, but that happened years ago. However, for some reason I have a faint memory of gunshots in the village when I was little, but my mother held me in her arms and protected me. I was worried for my father because he wasn't around, but later he was back in the manor safe and sound, and my parents acted like nothing happened. I wanted to know what happened, but they refused to talk to me about it. Then again, it was long ago and I may have that memory all wrong.

We just passed the channeling chamber and it's pretty quiet so far. Wait, now I hear the sound of a door opening.

"Renny!"

They say home is where the heart is. It feels great to see my righteous, warm hearted, awesome father again. "Hey Dad." Sure we're sharing a father-son hug right now, but I don't mind at all.

"Hello Mr. Wright, it's an honor to be in your presence." Greg bowed in a rather Asian-like manner.

My father pat him heartily on the shoulder. "You don't have to be so formal Greg, you're a friend of the family."

Greg stroked his short, black beard. "Well then, will you challenge this friend of the family to a round of poker?"

My dad paused a moment pondering. "I'm not sure Greg, you'd think after I broke your good luck many times in the past you would've given up by now."

" 'Give up' isn't in my dictionary, pal." Greg retorted.

I bumped into the middle of their pre-match taunts. "Anyway, dad. Do you know where Jade is?"

My father turned to me, "In her room, we'll meet up with you two later."

Hmmm, ok then. Hey! I wonder where my mom is right now? Well, I should at least put away my suit case before I search. Now I'm getting memories of when I walked this hallway as a kid.

"RENNY!"

At first, I thought I just discovered my first fangirl. The woman appeared much shorter than me, and her voice sounded so upbeat. Oh wait, it's just my mom, who's giving me a big, warm bear hug. OK, no fangirl, but I'm still going to wrap my arms around her and twirl her around. "It's great to see you too, mom."

"Wow! I haven't been twirled that way since your father and I were so young!" Mom smiled and caressed my cheek. "I can't believe how much you're starting to look more like him each day."

"I know. I'm even becoming a great lawyer like him too!" I said.

"So did you come down here to see Jade?" Mom asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's been two years since I've seen her, and I can't wait to see how skilled a lawyer she's become!"

"Hey! Maybe you and her can become partners in law like me and Nick...erm, you're father were years ago." She said with a gleam in her eyes. "Don't say hi to her just yet, your uncle has planned a surprise."

* * *

My mother told me to wait in the dining room for the "surprise." I was on the other side of the table between Greg and my father. My Aunt Pearls was sitting on the other side, staring at the door, and anticipating my Uncle's appearance.

After a few minutes of waiting, my Uncle Apollo opened the sliding door. "Now everyone, the moment you have all been waiting for. Here comes Justice!"

He struck a triumphant pose at the door, signaling my cousin's entrance, but my cousin walked in shyly and modestly.

"Thanks dad but I don't think I need a dramatic entrance," Jade said blushing while giving an embarrassed smile to her father.

We all clapped, but Aunt Pearl clapped faster than anyone else, perhaps she was just happy to be with her husband and daughter all under one roof. "You are marvelous, my precious Jade," Aunt Pearls said while nearly crying. As Jade walked closer, her mother got off the cushion she was sitting on and nearly knocked Jade over with a hug. Jade returned the hug and stroked her nearly middle aged mother on the back, "I missed you too mother."

Jade sat down next to her mother while my mother decided to do the honor of pouring everyone a hot cup of tea. "Hey Jade! It's great to see you again after two years." I said.

"It's great to be back Clarence," she responded.

I'm not used to being called by my real name casually. "Actually, I go by 'Renny.' I've been called that for as long as I can remember."

Jade stroked the edge of her chin with her index finger, "Now that I think about it, that name sounds strange, and it's a little too long. I should call you Clara. That sounds cute, doesn't it?"

Great, I've been promoted to a girly nickname just like my Uncle Apollo, or "Polly" as she and my older sister like to call him.

As everyone received their cups of tea, I looked over to Greg for a moment and saw him making eyes at my cousin as she slowly brought the tea cup to her lips.

"Jade, you've gotten so beautiful!" Greg swooned.

Jade paused for a moment, she stared at Greg as if he were some perverted old man. "I remember you. You're Mr...Gymshoe, right?"

Greg paused for a moment, "It's 'Gumshoe,' pal."

My parents both smiled, life doesn't get any better than this. My mother tapped her tea cup with a small spoon to get everyone's attention. "I now propose a toast to our gifted children. Not only are they both becoming strong spirit mediums, they have also become wise defense attorneys."

We all raised our glasses.

"Thanks mom."

"I should have brought some confetti with me." added Greg.

"It's a shame Trucy couldn't be here, she and I were great friends back in the day." Aunt Pearls said sadly.

"I know, she has a big show to run now that she's a full-time magician." Uncle Polly wrapped his arm around Aunt Pearls, "But, hey, at least she updates us with emails whenever she gets the chance to."

Though my big sis isn't here to celebrate, at least I can still appreciate the family who's with me now.

And now that Jade's back, my aunt will surely want her to go back to her spirit medium training, which I'm sure she's been anticipating for years.

Though, truth be told, spirit channeling isn't really Jade's thing, ironically. In my case, I just knew it was in my Fey blood and went with it. I can even remember that surreal feeling I had when I realized that I was an honest-to-goodness male Kurain medium.

_Flashback_

One night, when I was little, I was alone in my bedroom, tossing and turning, because I heard strange voices in my sleep, and I saw ghosts. Even though those ghosts were saying friendly things to me because I was just a child, I still cried and screamed in the night. I didn't expect my mom to come in my room because she was giving late night training to some of her students.

I immediately stopped crying when my mom opened the door, and light filtered into my room.

"Are you alright, Renny?" My mother said.

I picked myself off the floor and hugged her leg. "Nightmares! G-Ghosts!" I shivered in fear.

My mother was confused. "Ghosts? You shouldn't be able to see ghosts, Renny."

My mother stood by me until I soundly fell asleep. She performed spiritual powers to rid myself of the ghosts.

However, my spiritual crisis didn't end there.

Not too long after that, I wanted to spend more time with my mom. I saw her training some students by ordering them to stand barefooted on giant blocks of ice while they were in the middle of a lake. It was a dangerous, yet very interesting sight, so childhood curiosity got the better of me. Relax! I didn't get on the ice cube barefooted. It was snowing out, so I was bundled up in my warm winter clothes. When my mother wasn't looking, I swam to the ice cube with ease, even though it was extremely cold, and stood up on the ice cube, shivering in pride.

Of course when my mom saw me, her face turned pale white, and she screamed! I tried to get back to safety but ended up falling in the water. My mom literally almost died from worry. She thought I would freeze to death! Eventually, she and the other mediums pulled me out to safety, they gave tucked me into some dry clothes and a warm blanket, and gave me some hot chocolate to drink.

Later in the day, my parents had a serious talk with the village elders. They were asking them about why I would do something so daring and stupid. My mom told them that I had seen ghosts earlier, and she surmised that I must've wanted to train my spiritual skills with the other mediums. However, the elders were shocked to hear my mom say such a thing: that a boy would have the powers of a female Kurain spirit medium!

So the elders did a close inspection of my powers by running a few tests. Like asking me questions about if I could understand what the ghosts told me that night, and what the ghosts looked like. They even asked me to channel my power through a magatama to see if these really were powers and not just figments of my imagination. However, they noticed that the magatama was glowing a dim violet.

They came to realize that I was a medium just like the females of the village. Everyone in the village was in shock, and I'm lucky the village elders didn't reject me. They even gave me that magatama I was handed during the inspection as an official sign of me being a spirit medium.

_Flashback End_

As everyone was enjoying dinner, which consisted of french fries and burgers courtesy of my mom of course, we were listening to some of Jade's stories about her trip to Germany.

"So Jade, how was staying with the Gavin-von Karma's for two years? I hope you didn't get too many bruises!" laughed my dad.

"Well, I was eventually inured to the pain after Ms. Franziska's whipped me dozens of times for being a 'foolishly foolish fool.'" Jade mused. "At least I met her son Kaiser, who was a lot nicer than her, though he can be a little pretentious to others. He also had a younger sister, Celesta, who was obsessed with rock music and loved to whip people like her mother, but she only whipped when it involved something that effected her."

"We even heard you solved a murder in your first trial! How was that like?" chimed in my mom.

"Oh, that! Um...that was a quite an incredible experience, I must say. I never thought a murder case would be something so thrilling!" Jade said with amazement.

I was happy to see that my cousin finally got a taste of what the courtroom is like, but I looked over to my uncle, who looked somewhat serious.

He motioned to me from the other side of the table to come over to where he was. Something didn't seem right.

"Renny, could I just talk to you in the other room, privately?" whispered my uncle.

I nodded my head, and we both walked over to the sliding door which lead to the lounge room.

"Excuse me for a second." my uncle announced to the rest of the family. "I just need to talk with Renny about something private. I'll be back."

My uncle and I walked farther away into the dark hallway. When me and my uncle were alone, he looked at me intently with his piercing eyes.

"Renny, I'm not sure if you've noticed this, but have you noticed something...odd, about Jade during our discussion?" he asked.

"Well, I guess she hesitated a little bit when my mom asked about her first trial, what about it?"

"More than that, I noticed she was biting her lip as she was thinking of what to say. I believe she's hiding something. I noticed she looked slightly nervous when me and your aunt met her at the airport. I asked her if there was something wrong, but she wouldn't tell me."

I was feeling nervous myself. I had no idea there was something with Jade that she was trying to hide from even her parents. "So, what do you want me to do?" I asked.

My uncle rested his hands on my shoulders, "Pretty soon she'll try to take cases, I want you to watch over her, just in case."

I felt a huge responsibility being put on my back, but I accepted the request with confidence. This was like the stories my dad told me about when he first met my mom. She had nobody else to turn to, but then she met dad, and she put her trust in him as he helped her gain her innocence of Aunt Mia's murder.

"Ok, I will, I'll even defend her with my life if I must."

My uncle nodded, "Thank you Renny."

We walked toward the dining room only to see Jade come out. Oh dear, what if she's concerned about this right now?!

She's giving us a blank expression with her eyes right now. "What's wrong?" She asked.

God! What am I supposed to say?!

"I just gave a suggestion to Renny about him visiting his older sister someday in the future, nothing to worry about Jade," said uncle Polly.

Is that the best thing you can think of right now uncle?! I can still feel sweat roll down my face.

"Ok," Jade put simply.

Wow! That actually worked...I think.

"What's wrong?" uncle Polly said as we both saw Jade about to walk away.

Jade paused for a moment as she froze in place. "I just, want to be alone right now. Besides, the night is lovely wouldn't you agree?"

"Fair enough, just be careful out there," said uncle Polly.

"I'll be fine!" Jade shot back.

Jade walked out, but Uncle Polly and I stood still, after she was gone I was about to go back to the party.

"Alright, wait ten minutes to make it look natural, then check up on her," Uncle Polly whispered in my ear.

Now it felt like I was being forced to babysit the 18 year old girl.

"Wait-What?!" I said almost blowing my cover before I could even start.

"...Please," uncle Polly whispered.

I thought about this for a moment, but it seems like I don't have a choice, "Alright," I whispered.

* * *

As much as I would love to watch Steel Samaurai with my parents like old times, or hang out with Rey and Lindsey or some of the other mediums I know, I have a mission to do tonight which my uncle assigned to me. Though I have to admit it's not that bad. I can see the stars tonight, it's not too hot or too cold, and the sound of cicadas, crickets, and frogs is actually very relaxing. All that's left to do is find Jade.

I'm currently circling around the village and I'm now in an area filled with houses that medium families live in, farther away from the manor. Some families were sitting outside of their houses to enjoy the summer weather, and the little children were staring at me as if I were some sort of outlaw.

I'm about ready to turn back, but now I see lights-No wait, those are fireflies! Well, this feels like a dead end mission anyway, might as well follow them. Maybe I'll give some to Lindsey as a gift, after all, she does like fireflies. Now I feel like a curious child again. As I walk over to these natural sources of light as they shine on my face. I'm trying to grab one with my hands but this one

"Dude! I love your enthusiasm!"

Who was that?! I see a red-haired medium waving to me happily, and there;s Jade sitting next to her!

Ok! Time for an explanation, cousin.

I'm walking towards Jade and she's a bit shocked to see me, and doesn't look too pleased.

"Jade, where have you been? And who is this girl?" Wait, this girl looks slightly familiar. I meet eyes with her, "Have we met?"

The red-headed, green apple-eyed girl smiled at me. "I'm Mystic Nadia, I was one of Mystic Jade's best buds. I see you haven't changed much...Renny was it? But it's cool."

I can faintly remember Jade hanging out with a tomboyish red head.

"I was so happy to see that Jade's finally returned. Her leaving two years ago felt abrupt. I was out of the village a few days ago with my family and didn't expect Jade to come home when I came home," said Nadia.

Ok, so Jade walked far away from the manor and she bumped into an old friend, nothing seems suspicious. Still, Jade looked somewhat distant earlier, and now she won't talk, she's just sitting there hugging her legs.

I don't feel like holding back right now. "Say Jade, is something wrong?" I knelt down so I could see her face.

Jade's looking up to the sky. "I'm feeling just fine. I only came out here to relax. I wanted to talk with Nadia too, but I don't know what to talk about."

I can't tell if my cousin is telling the truth or just a good liar.

"Um...Jade, could I crash at your place tonight?" Nadia asked.

This is an odd change of subject. "Hmmm?"

Nadia bit her lip for a moment when she saw I was confused. "Um, I'm...afraid of the dark. And I'd feel better if I could share a room with Jade tonight."

"Sure." Jade said quickly.

That was a quick response, and now Jade is actually...smiling!

"I would love for you to sleep over Nadia."

* * *

In retrospect, I should've brought my magatama with me, but I left it in my suitcase. And I couldn't just use it with Mystic Nadia around, should could've saw the locks. But I could also see what Mystic Nadia is hiding but something tells me Jade and Nadia's secrets are one and the same.

As soon as I finish this mug of hot chocolate, I think I'll turn in for the night. I'm so exhausted from catching fireflies with Lindsey.

Hmmm...I hear some talking going on in Jade's room...Probably girl gossip, maybe I should listen in...Lucky this door isn't too thick for me to listen.

"It's sooo true! Arnold loves Kylie so much, that he kissed her fat on the lips during that football game they went to, even though she was still in a happy relationship with Xavier!" Nadia gossipped.

"Wow! I haven't even read that far into the book yet. Now you make me wish I haven't neglected reading romance novels," Jade said regretfully, " but I have a duty to focus on my new career as a defense attorney-

"Hold on," Nadia interrupted, "I'm gonna get some water."

Uh oh! Gotta look natural!

"Hey Renny, how's it going?" Nadia said with a slight giggle.

I feel strange right now, just standing by the wall with a mug near my lips. "I must have zoned out, I thought I was at the channeling chamber." Way to go Renny Wright!

Nadia's giggling, I can't tell if I'm being a good actor or not. "I'm-I'm sorry!" She's having a hard time talking properly. "I'll, just be on my merry way."

Well, now that Jade is alone...I guess I could drum up some conversation. Hmmm, she's currently stacking up some books and magazines.

I got to approach her gently, at least I think that's how guys are supposed to approach girls like Jade.

"Um...Jade?"

Well, there's a start.

"Hmmm, oh, yes Claren-erm...Renny?" She asked while slightly startled.

She's staring at me with a blank expression.

"So...I was thinking, since we're both defense attorneys, we could team up? Y'know, like how my mom and dad did, and your father and my sister did? We could make a GREAT team Jade."

She turned away from me slightly. "No thank you. I'm...more than capable of handling my own cases, Renny."

Hmmmm. She's not very convincing. I wonder if she was always like this? I remember she was usually quiet around the village, but did she ever assert being alone this much?

"That's...understandable, but being a defense lawyer can be dangerous business."

She's looking at me like as if she's perceiving something in me. "How are you so sure?"

That's a weird response. Our parents' pasts should be proof enough, shouldn't they? It's like she's looking for something more than that. What should I say?

"Not really...but I remember watching this anime movie where a woman was a lawyer, she nearly got killed and-"

Huh?! She starting to look angry! Did I touch a raw nerve in her?! I should probably apologize to her.

"Jade...I'm sorry alright! That was-"

"No...I understand...you need someone to watch over you. You're afraid you'll end up in danger like our parents. So I'll be your legal assistant for your cases.

Wh-What? What's with the sudden change of mind? She even looks much calmer now than she did a few seconds ago! I thought she was the one who needed help?...Whatever, my uncle told me not to ask questions.

Jade paused for a moment. "Besides, I would consider my father the better defense attorney." She said in a slightly snarky tone.

Spit take! Where did this come from?! Ugh! Never mind! Better leave with my pride.

"We'll see about that Jade. Goodnight."

* * *

**That anime movie Renny mentioned is actually a reference to the second Case Closed/Detective Conan movie.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 1

**And were back everybody! Er, sorry. I know it's been awhile since I updated this but right now I want to take a break from oneshot writing (even though I got loads of ideas going through my mind right now) till my multi chapter fics get back off the ground. I originally wanted to update Phoenix/Maya: Double Dash first since it's suffered the most neglect but I'm stuck on that fanfic currently. Once again thank you Emiyo Gnobo Gavi for helping me always.**

**And now I see there is an OC character filter for the site so I guess I better add that now. ^^;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney or any of the characters, I just own some of the original characters and some original characters belong to Emiyo.**

* * *

Before I left Kurain, my mother wanted to have a serious talk with me taking on my first case.

"Renny, I know how you really want to show off how you're the first man to master channeling spirits." Mom tells me. "But I'm a little concerned for you."

"Really? Why's that?" I ask.

"You remember how you channeled Mr. Hyde's spirit to win? You must've felt really proud of yourself, and I'm glad that you were, but I want you to understand that you shouldn't be too cocky."

"What? But what's wrong with that? It was my first time, mom, don't you think I could feel a little proud of mysel-"

"You have a very special gift, but I don't want this gift to become your downfall. I still remember when my mother was used to channel the spirit of a victim a long time ago, yet no one had believed in her because his murderer was pronounced innocent; because of people's disbelief, the entire Fey family's reputation was ruined. So as a warning to you, Renny, be careful with how and when you use your powers. Do you understand?"

"I understand, mom. I'll do my best!"

With that, I walk out the front doors of the manor, to the train station, and onto the train station back to L.A.

* * *

It's a late Sunday afternoon, and I am finally back in L.A, and now Jade is my partner, or as she likes to call it, legal assistant. Either way, we'll see who's the better attorney-then again, I should be protecting her, not competing against her, but why does she think Uncle Polly is a better attorney than my father?!

Soooo, I'm just walking through the train station right now. I wonder where Robin Gumshoe is? We were supposed to meet later to play videogames back at my apartme-

"How you doin', old pal!" A familiar female voice calls out to me.

"AHH!" Who's that behind me?! Oh wait, it's only Robin, who's finally back from police camp, I see.

"Wow, I nearly made you jump out of your skin, Renny!" she said with a smile.

My best friend is back and all I can do is tug on my top-knot in awkwardness. "I'll say, you nearly made me spill my luggage."

Robin stroked the brown spikes of her hair, "Oh, sorry pal. I just wanted to surprise you, but I'll save the real surprise for later."

More surprises? Hmmm.

"Alright, so let's head over to my apartment near the office."

* * *

At Wright and Co. Law Offices, the office/apartment is nearly spotless. Although maybe it's because I'm a rookie, so I don't have a lot of paperwork and books to work with yet. On the plus side, it's perfect for Robin to visit.

"I still can't believe you keep a gaming console here." Robin said, surprised that I still play video games in my spare time in the office.

"Well, It's not like I have anything else to do around here except read some boring legal books. Dad even admitted he got bored around the office someti-"

"C'mon, enough talk, let's get started already!" She said impatiently and plopped herself on the couch, waiting for action.

"Oh, I almost forgot! The surprise!"

Robin reached into her blue badger backpack and took out a lunch box.

"...A lunch box?"

Robin nodded, "Before I left police camp I got this, courtesy of my boss. Actually there were a bunch of boxes and we were supposed to choose them blindly. Look what I got!"

She unwrapped the cloth of the lunch box and opened it up.

"A box full of chicken nuggets?" This is strange.

Robin giggled, "Yeah, I wanted to share some with you."

I thought about how strange this was for a moment, "Y'know, considering how big this box is, there could've been room for some mashed potatoes and peas."

Now she's frowning a little, "It's either this or my own cooking."

...Ok! She's got a point! I even remember one time where she tried to make chicken and vegetable soup. Let's just say...I've never tried burnt veggies before until that day.

"Now open wide!" She has chopsticks in her hand and about to assault me with a chicken nugget!

"W-Wai-!" Om, nom, nom! Well, I have to admit, juicy breaded white meat tastes good.

"You're welcome, Renny."

* * *

Ok, now that I think about it, being an attorney and shooting other people in an FPS feels weird, but it is fun. And the two of us are playing against other people all over the world.

"Woo! This online battle field is great! And it's nice to fight with new challengers." Said Robin.

And now Robin is kicking my butt in this game!

"Woo! What a rush! You're gonna have to keep up if you wanna defeat a trained police woman pal!"

Sweaty palms, heart pounding, teeth gritting, but as I stare at Robin briefly she's sweating too, but she's as happy as a clam.

Boom! Smash! Explosion!

"Were not even have way through this match and I'm one of the best players. Bring it on!"

One of Robin's finest moments.

"I better grab one of those first-aid kits, I should at least stay alive." I replied.

That's weird, this player is acting strange, it looks like he's teleporting all around us. "What, what's going on with that player?"

The player's sending out a seemingly unlimited amount of nukes in the game, which is weird because you can only receive a certain amount of nukes after you get a huge killstreak...but I don't think this player was doing very well before.

"Whoa! I can't escape this!"

Endless flashes of big nuke explosions got me trapped, all I can do now is watch as I get wiped out.

"I call hacks! He's making himself a god-mod and not giving any of us a fighting chance!" Robin is getting frustrated right now.

If only my character could respawn quicker I could help her out a little bit. Then again I probably wouldn't stand a chance.

"I gotta press on!" Robin is like a valiant knight now.

Now all I can do is watch...Please be careful Robin. With stealth she is taking down the other opponents one by one, but there are quite a few trying to take down the hacker. Sadly they aren't doing so well.

"I'll help them, or at least try my best." Said Robin.

Robin used the live voice chat to tell her other teammates she has their backs but none of them answered, except one person that said 'Stupid hackers!' And many other people shouting some...really dirty language, as if that'll solve anything. And I swear I just heard a little kid on one of those mics.

Oh God! What will she do? Ahhh! She ran straight out in the open and sacrificed most of her health to shoot down the hacker. FINAL COUNTDOWN! Come on, at least survive so you can gain some glory...This isn't looking very good but there are ten seconds left. Come on!

BOOM!

A rocket? That's only for players that are currently losing-Aww! Nevermind! It's all over now.

Robin sighed.

"Hmmm, are you alright Robin?"

She sat in criss-cross position a rested her cheek on her hand. "That wasn't cool, cheating like that and messing with the game. But still, I can't change the cheater by just getting angry at him. Besides, it's only a game."

Wow! Robin is surprisingly calm, she didn't get too upset at that guy. "I'm glad to hear that Robin, so...You want to try again?"

She shook her head, "I should get home, I don't want to be late for work tomorrow."

One time, we played so much she fell asleep, and I didn't want to wake her up. The next day she was freaking out, but she knew that they couldn't fire the daughter of Detective Dick Gumshoe that easily.

* * *

*ring ring* 8 o clock. Gotta wake up, and check the news for any recent crimes.

Well, now that I think about it, I kind of hope a crime gets reported later in the day. I feel relaxed on the couch, while eating a bowl of cereal here. Besides, the detention center doesn't open up for another two hours.

"BREAKING NEWS! Police have discovered the body of 25 year old Gale Lane dead in the alleyway next to Donny's Convenience Store. Witnesses report seeing 27 year old Phillip Bytes at the scene of the crime. He was reportedly holding the dead body of Ms. Lane in his arms."

Whoa! This is strange...Maybe I should check this out later...As soon as the detention center is open, then I can talk to Mr. Bytes about the crime.

It'll give me plenty of time to prepare.

* * *

10 o'clock. The detention center should be open by now. Time to get moving!

Alright! This time I'm doing this without my father-Not that I need him with me. I know he'll always be there with me in spirit. Still, I'm a bit nervous, maybe I've decided this client too quickly. What if he really did kill that man?

"Excuse me, can I visit Mr. Phillip Bytes?" I ask the security guard at the detention center. "My name is Clarence Wright, and I'm a defense attorney." I point out my badge to him.

"You may, but someone is already visiting."

"Hmmm? Another attorney?"

"No, this woman is a prosecutor. She has a personal tie with the suspect of last night's murder."

Hmmm, this is getting even more interesting.

Knock! Knock! Attorney Wright at your service.

I walk in and I see none other than Victoria Thrasher. Well, I wasn't expect to see her again. Hmm, it looks like I barged in the middle of a conversation between her and Mr. Bytes...I should stay a little bit undercover. She looks really upset.

"You may have done that to me in the past, but I refuse to see you like this. What you did in the past means nothing. You are not a murderer Phil!"

"Calm down Vicky! I probably deserve this!"

"No...Shut up! I'll break this security glass if you make me start crying!"

"...Um, excuse me...Ms. Thrasher?" I quietly interrupt.

Ahhh! Those eyes!...I should have seen her coming.

"...Wright...Go away! This is no place for an amateur like you!"

Ok, I need to stare at something other than her eyes for a moment. Hmmm, the guy sitting behind the security glass has round blue eyes, wears a lime green jacket, and has dark brown hair with a few spikes in the front. Well, Victoria's right, he certainly doesn't look like a murderer. Then again, looks can be deceiving...but I think I can trust him well enough.

"I said leave!"

W-Wait! "I want to talk with this man first, Ms. Thrasher. He could be my second client, and I could even prove him innocent."

"Hmph! Not even in hell Wright! Leave this to a professional. Cheap parlor tricks won't save him!"

This is the first time a woman has grabbed me by my shirt, and I have to say this is VERY UNPLEASANT!

"Vicky, let the kid speak to me for a moment...In private," Mr. Bytes called out to her.

I'll have you know I'm not a child anymore.

"Thank you sir, you're very kind." Maybe I'm being too nice to this guy for my own good, but he helped me.

Mr. Bytes scratched his head for a moment, "She would end up in the same place I am if she didn't stop."

Victoria sighed, "I don't want you to go through this alone Phil. I feel like I should just go rob a bank so I can be here for you."

Um, should I be swooning over this moment right now?

"Fine, I'll let you two have alone time, but I'll go out and search for a more experienced attorney for you."

And, she's gone.

"You'll get used to her kid. I've been close to her for about two years or so."

W-W-WHAT?! This man dated Victoria Thrasher?! But Ms. Thrasher might as well be part of a different planet! "Well...I can see why." ...Not really.

"I know, you're probably flabbergasted, but there's more to Vicky than meets the eye, she can be a kind soul when she wants to. I've done something terrible to her in the past that I'm not proud of, but she had the heart to forgive me."

"Um...I see." I'm not convinced yet!

Ok, I got to get to the point, I have to ask him what happened to him on the night of the crime.

"Good morning, sir."

Wow, this man must be really popular with defense attorneys today!...Wait, that voice. It's Jade!

"Oh hello, Renny! I didn't know you would get here so quickly!" Jade said surprised to see me, as she shook my hand.

Hmmm, for an 18 year old girl, she sure looks professional. She's wearing her usual dark red dress, which she modeled after Aunt Mia's...except with less open cleavage. Her light brown hair is in a pink hairband and gelled up so that both sides are pointed up so that from the backside it kind of looks like the bottom of an anchor (she doesn't know that though).

"May I ask you what happened on the night of the murder from your point of view?" She asked Mr. Bytes.

C'mon Jade, you do realize that I was the one who met the client first. For some reason Jade is clearly moving her head around searching for strange movements that Mr. Bytes might be making, but Mr. Bytes looks a bit weirded out.

"Ummm, you seem to be really excited to represent me, young lady." said Mr. Bytes. "And why are you looking at me strangely?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Jade giggled lightly "This just helps me get better acquainted with my clients."

"...I see. Well, I was walking around an empty parking lot outside a store late at night. It was dark and empty, but then I heard footsteps that got very frantic. As I turned around, I saw a man I couldn't recognize, since he was wearing all black clothes. I heard him say something like, 'This ends tonight!' and I ran fearfully. I heard the sound of a gunshot and tripped, but quickly pulled myself up to run again, but stopped to see a woman injured, most likely from a gun bullet. I held the man in my arms so maybe I could rush him to a nearby hospital to take him to, but little did I know there was nothing I could do."

Well, if what he says is true, I'm sure he can be trusted; there's also no Psyche-locks showing up, which is also a good thing.

"Jade, I think I should represent this guy."

Jade turned to me, "So will I be assisting you on this case?" Jade said looking slightly disappointed.

"Oh, why the long face?" I asked her, wondering why she looked a little upset.

"I was hoping to take this case for myself."

"Don't let that get you down." I reassured her. "What matters is that Mr. Bytes will be found innocent!" I turn over to our client and give him a smile. "Don't worry, we're on the case!"

"Wait Renny, you should stay wary if you don't want someone to back-stab you out there." Jade cautioned me.

Mr. Bytes had a sad expression on his face, maybe he didn't like Jade's sassiness.

"You two kids are...Very kind," said Mr. Bytes," but to be honest I feel uneasy about this."

Hey, I'm not a kid; just because a person is young doesn't mean a person is naive. Ok, maybe protecting my pride shouldn't be my main priority right now. "At least let us search the crime scene."

Mr. Bytes rested his head on his hand for a moment and sighed, "If you must, then I guess you can try."

At least we can give this man a ray of hope now. "Come on Jade."

"Hold it!" Jade exclaimed.

Now Jade has her signature serious eyes on. "Mister, do you think you know the man who used the gun?"

Now she did it, Mr. Bytes looks slightly blue in the face. He's slouching in his chair.

"I'm not sure, but no matter who it was, I probably deserved to get shot." He said as he looked down at the floor.

Wh-Huh?! My magatama! I feel it's energy inside my pocket. Could it be?...Psyche-locks?!

"Renny? What's wrong?" Jade asked me. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Phil Bytes has chains and 4 Psyche-locks around him. The suffering showed in his face makes it look like these locks are trapping him. I probably should've seen this coming.

* * *

**Bet you didn't expect Victoria Thrasher to come back. ^^; I wanted to build up on her character a bit more. And for some trivia I didn't realize how punny her name was until after I posted the second part of the prologue. ("Victory Thrasher")**

**And I apologize if this chapter feels a bit filler-ish. I want to portray a message near and dear to me and I hope I end up successful.**

**Anyway, I hope you lovely readers enjoyed and have a nice evening. *blows kisses***


End file.
